darkest fallens on the world
by sasukerules9
Summary: this story is about a person who can take the form of a wolves, they must face danger such as the dangerous killer alpha that used to follow, save a few wiccan witches ad help a certain hunter and angel in the fight againist evil   dave/michael, dean/cas,balthar/lucas,lucifter/spike,sam/gabriel and kate/derek please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Journal entre -Lucas

Well I am Lucas and I am not really your typically normal person, I live in a world, where thing as vampire, werewolves, ghost and monsters are real. I am not really normal myself I am what you called a skin-walker or a shape- shifter or even a werewolf.

Well I am any of those because if you're a shape- shifter or a skin walker you can only transform into humans and a werewolf well it's a beast with no control, your kinds can control the change and hunger with practicing and keep up with a nice meat diet and when you are turned you get a special gift, some gift are easy and some are not such as the power to control water or fire.

Our kind most common feature is being to change into a animal, the common animal you can turn is the wolf, as you know wolves travel and live in pack, well our pack has 7 people in it, a alpha who is called rick p.s he is a dick and the soon to be alpha and how happen to be one of my best friend you can call her ally then there me (Lucas) and my other best friend spike and his little brother stiles and then the other asshole of the pack Kate and Derek the second in command wolf which basically mean if the alpha aren't here they can take over the pack.

Let's just say I don't along with rick either does spike or ally or stiles we hate him. Me, stiles and spike hate him because he pretty much ruin our live, you know we used to be normal, humans but that change when me and spike were 6 and stile was 4 we lived in a small town and some weird murder were going on, one night, on a full moon, a black wolf attack mine and spike's parent and end up turning us into what we are now but the thing is for the change to work we have to feel pain, angry , rick made that by making us watch as he kill and rip apart your parents.

Ally's parent were killed by hunters and after their deaths she found out that her uncle and her brother had being teasing the hunter, making them think that her parents were evil, she hate him for that day forth but you probably wondering why we can't leave well if a wolf leave a pack it usually becomes a loner wolf but in our pack if you leave the alpha, rick has to kill you.

Since spike, stiles and me were too younger survived on our own we had to stay with the pack and with the person we hated the most by we did managed to become friend with ally and she helps and stand up for us when we were getting picked on by the others and we stay in the wolf pack for long that we should have.

I am now 22 so is spike and style are 20. A few years back the pack leader started to lose control of the pack by let the pack kill human who were innocent and bring danger toward us and If the hunter found out about our kind again we could survived. 

Rick started hunting witches toward for some odd reason which happen to put our pack in more danger to hunter to come after us and he happen to find some 8 year old girl who didn't even know she was a witch he killed her mother and took her not know she had a father who in the end, end up turn into a hunter and now has a life-purpose to kill your pack.

So as you see we have a ever dumb leader, he has put in danger so many time it's not even funny. So ally decided something that only a alpha can decide to make a new pack, a better pack then this one, a one that protects humans and doesn't kill them for their own fun.

She had decide that me,spike,dave and stiles are going to leave with her so we can find certain hunter called Sam and dean to helps us defend the humans against rick and help us kill rick and the rest of the pack . we had a chance to fight and we were going to take it.


	2. Chapter 2

we seem to running for hour on end, not know where to go and where to hidden all we could do is follow our noses. We finally stop at a cave near the hunter's friend bobby lived, we had the time to hunt foods to eat and find a nice spot to sleep. I finally took the time to remember what just happened a few hours ago

Flashback

"You took my family away, you can fuck off if you think I can stay in this unstable fucking pack you can go straight to hell" I snared at him.

"You dare speak to me like that" he growled loudly try to make me below to him but I wouldn't 'I am your alpha, you will listen to me or die"

I look at him with such angry "I would rather die" my wolf wants to rip his face but i decide to ignore it.

He started to laugh like a crazy like a idiot ' what" I said" too scared to kill me, you can't even fight me, you coward" just as I said that I was pushed into a tree and pain went through my whole body

'don't tempt me pup" I could heard Dave and spike growling in the background, I knew they want a piece of him for hurt me

"I just did asshole" I pushed for he was at least four feet away from me, i could my wolf stirring around in me, wanted to show his dominance rick and I let it, I push my wolf forward to transform into a grey, black wolf, I started snaring at him and again he started to laugh once more which happened to make me even more madder.

I heard ripping of clothes and turn around to see a black, chocolate brown, sandy brown wolves fighting two grey and brown wolves, they were rip at each other throat and anything that seem to cause damage. I realise what was happened, we, pack mates were going against the person we hated the most, rick but that meant one thing we had to win or we were died.

Just as I though that it like he knew what I was thinking, "you really think you can beat me pup you are none but a worthless child that I happen to be nice to give you a new life and this is how you repaid me by a attacking me, I am very disappoint in you" I felt the angry from wolf and myself build up I felt like destroy everything that was five feet in my way "you think you gave me a new life" I laugh at his stupidity,

" you know what screw you, your pack and everything, you ruin my life and other people and you deserve to die for it and I will kill you myself if it's the last thing I do"i turned and look at spike,stiles,dave and the Derek and Kate who still surprised by my comment " come on guys let's go" we transform in your wolf form once again and ran in the deepest parts of the woods and got to a part where we knew the alpha couldn't find us.

We found a small cave on the out wood where our old pack use to be and happened to have a river so all we need was food which we could hunt for, this was a place to stay till we could get ally out and safe and sound with us.

We talk for hour to make a plan to get ally out but decide to the best thing a wolf could do is howl for your lost pack mate, it did happened to work and when she found us oh damn was she crazy mad she was screaming like a chick who juts found her husband cheat on her, she making comment "fucking piece of cunt wolf you guy are leave me there with rick you know fuck off" and then comments like this at the end of our little pack fight,

" you guys okay omg you really did kick his ass didn't you Lucas ha-ha you should seen his face, he was pissed off ha-ha you should have been there" she then turn to alpha-like "so now the yelling and funny bits are out of the way we find the Winchesters and get help from them without getting found by my brother and the rest of his pack and demons, vampire, werewolves and ,maybe angels if we happen to piss off dean and Sam ' angel buddies''

we knew she was right our kind have a lot of enemies which is not a good thing when you are on the run and hide from something. Now this is where the real adventure started, this is where it would be life and death.

Flashback over

"ok so we can go in small group to follow the Winchester and guard here, who want to stay here, I will stay here and who else wants to stay" now when she says most of us don't want to stay and do nothing it's our instinct to fight the battle we happen to in but two people managed to put their hand, Dave and spike which leave me and stiles to go out and look for the Winchester which is very difficult cause we actually have to save their ass so much {god I am going to so tired after this}

"ok stiles and Lucas you know what to do just follow them and try not to show yourself to them till the time is right ok go follow them don't let them died or we are died" we nod our head in conformation and run into the woods to follow the scent of some dangerous hunter in most of our kinds we would even go a km near them or even want to smell their scent it is just bad to follow hunter or even try getting help from them not without getting in the face before and I am pretty me and stiles and everyone else doesn't want to get shot in the face.

We run for hours man and finally we found them in a freaking diner, eating fucking pie god what I would do if I could have pie right now but I am my alpha's order so no I can't have fucking pie damn I love pie bad luck for me.

I look at stiles who now looking like he was about to run for his life "um stiles you okay there?' when I said that the look had now changed a look which looked like a deer who just got ran over by a bus or a car "um yeah of course ha-ha why wouldn't I be ha-ha I mean we are 5 feet away from people who could help but who could also kill us when a shotgun why would I be scared ha-ha stop kidding around Lucas god"

he pushed me softy in the shoulder "stiles" I pat him on the head "calm down and relax and it's not like we are going to go up to them and tell them what we are and why we are follow them like freaking stalkers ok stiles so calm the fuck down" he looked and he kind of looked relief "thank god cause that would be scare as fuck" I laugh "so what are we going to do, just follow them" I looked at and nod "pretty much that what ally's said and now that's rick not our alpha, ally's is so we listen to her"

I look to the diner to see a new person next to the next hunters with a light brown trench coat and a tie I kind of assumed that was the angel ally's was talking about and that kind of meant we were trouble if the angel was here with them, then he would be kill us if we came his charges and we didn't really hurt or kill them.

"is that the angel, the alpha was talking, castile was his name right" I nod and keep looking at the strange angel in the diner I realise something and I turned to stiles " hey stiles I think he is a good type of angel I think we can trust him somehow" he look at me like I was crazy "um are you serious ally said the angels are danger I mean we have to follow some killer hunter now the angels and you have a feel that the this angel is different what if this feeling is a danger sign we could be walking into a trap you know we have walk into a lot of those in our life time"

I look at him and pat his head once again 'stiles I go with my feeling and plus if it's was a threat our wolves would inform us of it and my wolf to think the same thing as well" I knew he could tell I was tell the truth plus I was older than him and had to listen to me anyway. We staring and watched the hunters and angel in the diner for over a hour and they finally leave and we heard a distance howl fill the air, we then knew we our job was done for today but there was a long way to go till the whole thing was finished. I turned to stiles "come on let's go" we then transform in our wolf form and I took one last look at the diner before taking off to the dark night.


	3. update !

Hi everyone I may not be update for a while cause I am forcing on my Deidara's secret so I can finish it before write another chapter for this story sorry

***sasukerules9***


	4. Chapter 4

HI EVERYONE

_**This means**__ – _wolf pack talking

**Chapter 3**

"Dean, this isn't working, we aren't going to find Adam like this" Sam said as walk toward dean who was sitting at dinner, drinking coffee and looking at files on demons that bobby gave them.

"Dean, we aren't going find the demons, the demons aren't just going to come up to us and saying oh yes we know where your brother comes with us and we will show you" whisper Sam

"Sammy if we don't keep trying to find him, they are going to kill him and then we have one more dead family member, he is not going to die because of us" Sam of course gave one his bitch faces as a reply.

"Let's just call cas and see if he found anything, ok" dean looked Sam and finally gave in "fine"

Sam then pick up his phone and start to call cas and a few seconds later, cas appear outside and walked in to the dinner " Sam, dean" he nod toward us and finally sat next to dean "what do you need?'

"did you find anything about the demons' cas shakes his head left and right " no but I did find this, there has been demons attacks toward this town in the last week and weird animal attacks as well' Sam and dean lock eyes and both said

"Werewolves and demons working to together?" said Dean,Sam shrug his shoulder

"I haven't heard of that kind of thing' said Sam " I think we should ask some people from here" dean nod and turned to cas who looking outside the window " cas" cas then turned, looking to dean's eyes "yes dean"

"Um could you get the rest of the angels at bobby's house please, we need big help if we are going to do this case and find Adam too" Cas nod then walk off outside and soon disappear once again.

"ok let's go, I am finished, Sam you go research anything about weird attack and I will go check something out ok" Sam nod and dean got up and put a $20 note on the table and they both walked out and to go the impala.

Just as they got to the car, Sam heard a distance howl, a sad howl, "I didn't know that there was any wolves around here" Sam whispered to himself but Sam shrug it off as none "Sammy" dean yell from the impala "come on hurry bitch dying of old age here" Sam glare at dean and finally took one last look at the wood before walking off to the impala.

They both got in the car and drove; not knowing what they actually howl was about and was coming for the hunters soon.

**Back to the wolf pack **

" did you find anything' I look up to see ally come out of the cave we were staying at " not really but we saw the angel castiel or cas as the hunter call him and also we heard that there is more than one angel" I heard a hiss from ally's " shit" she whisper " anything else" me and stiles shook our heads " ok stiles , Lucas go get some sleep, me and Dave are patrolling tonight sleep, night" I found a nice cold but comforted spot and I changed into my wolf form finally went to sleep.

**Lucas's dream**

_So much blood, bodies, blood, hurts so much, the pain _

I start to walk down the now burned down house and see rick stand over my parents dead bodies, he sniff the air and our eye finally connected "Lucas welcome back" he smiled

_No alpha bad wolf bad hurts, mummy, father HELP_

I start to run the opposite direction and heard rick yell

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME LUCAS I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU"

**DREAM ENDS**

I shot up from the ground, breathing heavily, and realise that I was still with the pack, I look around to see stiles and spike still sleep, and I took a breath of relief.

I really didn't want anyone find out about my dreams about rick and my dead parents. I may as well get some more sleep, I lay back, praying not to dream tonight and finally sleep without rick haunting my dreams.

I woke up a few hours by spike poking me in the face with his nose and I turned to see stiles next to me he looked hyper

_**Come on Lucas we are going hunting **_said spike as he lick my nose try to get me up which did work

_**Ok god I am awake I will meet you two outside just need a min to wake some more ok **_I said they both nod and ran outside.

God today is going to be a long and boring as I walk outside into the sun, fresh air, one good thing about being a wolf is the hunting animals in the wood, fresh air and the chase, we can control our wolf, but we can't control this part, too hard, lucky it's not danger to humans unless you are hunting one which we are not.

We had hunted a deer and mangered to kill it and eating the whole thing and buried it, we didn't want hunters coming in these woods, trying to kill us in the middle of the night if they found out we were here.

"Ok Lucas and spike, this time you two are watch the hunters today remember be careful" we nod and transform once again and ran off in the wood.

**Any review would be lovely and I hope you enjoy it **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"For some reason I feel like someone is watch us don't you Dean' said Sam, looking over to dean who was currently eat a hamburger

"I haven't felt anything, maybe you are having that time of the month today" said Dean

"Shut up asshole" said Sam

"Bitch"said Dean

"Jerk, look I just have a feeling ok, so watch you're back ok, don't do anything dumb" said Sam "but your boyfriend Cas would probably stop you anyway" said Sam

Dean punches him in the arm hard "shut up Cas isn't my boyfriend; he is my friend….."Said dean

"Who you are in love with" said Sam, he smirked at Dean

"Yeah right "said Dean, as he laughs nervously

" sure you are just in denial, ok back to the case, so four people died so far, all four died of the same thing ,rip apart , I'm think demons or werewolves are the killer here dean" said Sam

"I don't know Sammy, the signs are weird, none I have seen before" said Dean

"Maybe we need Cas and Gabriel help for this case huh" said Sam, looked at Dean who was obvious not happy about this.

"Yeah I know "said Dean

"Fine I will go call Gabe, you go call your boyfriend" said Sam as he walked away

Dean throw his shoe at Sam, which just miss him by him walk out of the door "he isn't my boyfriend DICK" said Dean

**A couple miles from dean and Sam's apartment**

We saw Sam walk out of the apartment, we knew he had some type of feeling we were here, and thank god he didn't know actually where we are.

_Damn it is really boring out here, watching this two _**said spike, yawning**

_Are you shitting me, you are bored because we are watching the two most dangerous hunters in the world _**said Lucas **_and you are bored_** Lucas growled quietly **_can't believe you man_

**Spike playfully nipped at my neck**___yes__I am still bored but if they saw us and the angels were there then yes I would be scared then but they have not seen us so I am bored_** he gave a wolfy smile**

**Lucas shook his head **_idiot _

We waited and waited, finally the Winchester Sam appear with oh my god, 5 other angels shit I didn't know that there was that many

**I bite spike's ear **_get up NOW_** I snarled **

**He got up and smell the air and look at me and whimpered **_Archangels, four of them are, shit we are died, there is six of them there Lucas we have to go now and tell ally come on he_** runs and stop a few step away**_ Lucas come on don't just stand there, we are going to get caught _**walking back and pulling my fur**

**I****growled at him**_ stay here for a min, I need to know what their name and what they are doing here ok so sit your ass down and listen _

_But Lucas _**said spike **

**Lucas looks him **_please just sit and wait I promise we will go after I get what I need ok _

**He looks at me and sit down **_ok fine if I get caught or killed I am blaming you _

**Lucas nods and looks down at the apartment where the angel were currently in **

**Thanks for coming Gabe, cas, Jophiel, Michael, luc and Balthazar ****said Sam**

That must be the angel's name, good now we need to know what they are doing here I thought

_Lucas please they can probably already feels us here let's go _**said spike **

**I growled at him **_shut up and wait I need to know why they are here and then we will leave ok_** I said **

**So what do you need Sam? ****Said the angel called Gabe**

**The case we are working on, we are stuck and the signs of it are weird and I haven't never none like it before neither has Sam and we may think it's a demon or werewolf by the way they were killed, see look **** Said Dean **

I heard a silence until one of the angel called Michael spoke

**Mmm I haven't seen this seen before either**** said Michael **

**What do you mean? ****Said Sam**

**He means we haven't see this ever in our life but I know one thing someone is outside and they are watching us and listen to us ****said Gabe**

**I wide my eyes**_shit run now spike let's____go_**we run off into the forest, not looking back to scared to if the angel and hunters were coming after us **

**We soon discovered that they didn't as soon as we hit the cave once again **

_Damn we were so close_** Lucas said**

_You asshole we could have been caught I told you they could sense us but no you had to lis…_** said spike **

**I pounce on him and snarl at him **_shut up ok we need that info damn_** I turn away and growled softly and breathed in and out to calm my wolf **

**Spike go up and start to walk away **_come on we have to tell ally what we found_** I followed him **

"Spike and Lucas finally back I see, turn back to your human forms and tell me what you have found' said ally

**We both did as we were told **

'Any problems?' said ally

'Yes" said spike, I glared at him

'and what were those actually" said ally

'Lucas here, nearly got us killed and caught" said spike

"no I didn'….." Lucas started to say

'WHAT YOU DID WHAT" ally growled "you idiot what happened tell me now Lucas"

"We were watching the Winchester like you told us to and one of the Winchester, Sam disappeared for a couple of min and we waiting to see what was happening. He appeared back with 5 other angels and the Winchester, dean had called the angel cas from the inside. I want to stay, so I could find out their names and why they were with the Winchesters in the first place but spike got all panicked And I told him to shut up and also told him we would leave after we could the info, so we did and I got the name of them all but I didn't get why they were with the Winchesters cause one of the angel Gabe sense us. After that we run off so no we didn't almost did get killed" said Lucas

Ally glared at us both "well you both are idiots, be careful next time both of you "said ally "what are the angel names then Lucas" said ally

"Jophiel, Gabe probably short for Gabriel, Michael, balthzar, castiel and luc probably also short for Lucifer" said Lucas

Ally looked at us 'Good, I know you are both tired go sleep, stiles and Dave will patrol the area' we both nod and head out to the cave to sleep.

"Wait, who is" ask Sam

"I don't know and but it's not human, it's gone now, it will probably come back to watch you again, two of us should stay here" said Gabe

All of the angels look each other

'I will stay with Dean since he is my charge" said Cas

"Me and Michael have some stuff to take of " said Lucifer

"I will stay with Sam then" said Gabe who then smiled at Sam who looked a little scared about someone watching him, 'Balthazar and Jophiel go to bobby's and protect him" said Gabe

"Why" said Dean

'If these people are watching you then they are probably watching the people who are close to you, and that is bobby in this situation" said Gabe, Jophiel and Balthazar then nod and disappeared and so did Lucifer and Michael, leaving Dean and cas together and Sam and Gabe together.

"Well I am tired and I am going to sleep come on cas I will get you on a bed to sleep" said Dean, walking up stairs leaving Sam and Gabe together

"Well I guess me and you can go in the spare room then and sleep is that ok? "Said Sam, Gabriel nod and follow Sam

"Here you take the double bed; I will take couch "said Sam

'no I don't need to sleep, go take the double, I think I just going to sit and read or something" said Gabe

Sam nod and takes off his shirt and gets into the bed "good night Gabe" he said, still feel scared about people watching him from outside

"It's ok Sam, none bad is going to happen while I'm here ok, just go to sleep" said Gabe

Sam nod and close his eyes and start to fall sleep, he heard a soft voice next his body, whispering

_Sweet dream Sam _

'here cas" throw cas some clothes "you are not sleep in that" said Dean

"But dean" said Cas

"no buts, put it on" Said dean as he start to get ready for bed "sorry but we kind of have to sleep in the bed together" said dean, blushes a bit of the thought of cas in his bed next to him.

"Don't worry, I don't mind sleep in a bed with you dean, it's a good way to keep you safe" said cas, he smiles

_God cas is amazing when he smiles, dumbass stop it gay thoughts we are just friends_ I thought

Dean smiles back "that's good to know cas ,come on in the bed, I am so tired 'said Dean

We both got in the bed

"Good night dean" said cas

"Good night cas" said Dean

Dean start to close eyes and felt a feather covered his body; keep him warm, they made him sleepy, finally he felt safe and free. He gave in and fallen into a good sleep

_Sweet dreams dean _

Thank you for reading, hope you like it

Sorry it took so long to write a another chapter

I had a bit of writer's blocks


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

I woke up surprising, safe and sound no nightmares whatsoever, I look around to see Dave and ally rest in the grass and stile and spike resting beside me.

I yawn and stretch my legs and shook myself to get all the stuff of my fur.

I stood and push spike with my nose

**Wake up spike **I say quietly, trying to wake the others

**What! ** He said, really loud

**Shut up and get up and come with me pleaseeeeee! ** I panted out; give him my puppy eyes, knowing it would bring him to the edge

He groaned and follows me into a open field.

**You and me, get into the Winchester, little group they have, and helps them and they helps us, you in? **I said

If spike was in human form, his jaw would have dropped

**ARE YOU CRAZY? **He growled out

**What, we could help the entire pack by doing this, we could kill rick for everything he did to us? **I said

**You really think that hunter are going to help us, the killers, monster, that is what they hunt Lucas, this isn't game, we can't just become friend with hunters and angel without something happening, and what about the rest of the pack huh **spike said

**They stay here **I said **please, I am ask you as my best friend and kind of brother to me, one thing I need this spike **I whined out

He looks into my eyes **fine; just we have to be careful ok**

I nod and we both, look at each other and then to the forest, and then run back into the unknown danger we were about to face.

**-Back at bobby's house-**

Dean stretch his arms and wide his eyes, to see cas sitting in the same chair, staring at him.

'hi" dean said "umm did you sit there all night cas?'

Cas nods "my brother are making breakfast for you and Sam, before we all go looking for your brother in this town"

I nod and wait till cas walk out of the floor

I got dressed into my usual clothes and walk down stair to see about 6 angels, bobby and Sam sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Sammy-boy, bobby" dean said, sitting beside Sam

"So what is for breakfast" dean asked

Sam shrugs, too business, looking into his laptop to talk to anyone

"Pancakes and coffee, here" said Lucifer as he snaps his fingers; the table was now covered in those certain things.

"Thanks" dean said, as him, bobby and Sam dig in.

**30 minutes later**

'So where do you think your brother might be?" ask Gabriel

Dean shrugs "he could be anywhere" he said

'Dean come here" said Sam "look at this" he said, pushing the laptop over to me.

Sam show dean, a website about herbs and Wiccan witches

"And?" he ask

"There is something wrong with this mother and her children that is there" said Sam

"What do you mean?" ask dean

"I mean both of them have been attack by a mysterious creature of darker power, A.k a demon" said Sam

'you sure" dean ask

Sam nods

"Ok we will go the store and check it out" dean said

They both walked out door with their angels, Gabe and cas.

**-At the town-**

I and spike end up at the town, midday.

"So what are we going to do again" spike asks once again for the four hundred times

"I told you ten times already" I said

"Well maybe I forget, have you ever though that?" growled spike

I growled right back

"Ok, we find the Winchesters and get their help, get it" I said

"We might not have to" spike said, as he point to some guys on the other side of the street, who were known as the Winchesters

"What are they doing" I said

Spike shrugs "follow them" he suggested, I nod and we both slowly trace their steps to belle's Wiccan herb and spells store.

"What the hell" I said

"Come on" spike pull me to the store, we walk in the store.

'There" I said, pretending to acted normal

"What are we looking for, "spike ask

I look at him, like he was some kind of idiot "are you a idiot, we aren't looking for anything, hiding is what we are doing" I said, shaking my head

He nod, he looks at thing, with enjoyment.

I could hear, shush words,

**We…. Looking…. For ….mother ….child… could…..talk ….them**

_Mother and child _I though

**They…aren't…here…now…went…out…for…walks….forest **

I froze in the spot "spike, we have to go right now" I said, pull him harder to the door.

Just as I did that, the angel were looking over to us, one of the hunter looked into my eyes, I know he know I wasn't human

The only thing I knew to do was to run

"Hey, come back here" I hear the hunter say

I couldn't stop; I could hear spike's breath growing harder

"keep running spike" I said, as I push pass some people, we turned a corner, and I knock into something hard, I look up to see the angel with blue eyes, looking at me.

I heard the two hunters run up behind us, we were in alleyway, nowhere to hide or run.

"Dean, those are the creature we sense outside the house before' said the angel with blue eyes, I frozen on the spot; I hear two gun points at both of us.

Spike frozen, and back away from the guy only to get knock against a wall, he looked me with such scared eyes, I could literally feel him whimpering in wolf form.

"What the hell do you monster want, why are you follow us" dean asked

I flinched at the comment of monsters

"We…." I was still frozen by fear

'Dean, you are scaring them, pull the gun down, they won't attack us" the angel known as Gabriel. I was very thankful that he listens to him.

'What do you wanted with the Winchester?' ask the angel called cas

I looked at him, I could feel my wolf stirred at being so close to a angel and hunter.

"We… know about your brother" I said

I suddenly got throw into the wall by dean Winchester, I felt spike flinched beside, but being a wolf he start to grow at the threat of his pack mate.

"What did you do to my brother, you asshole" growled dean

"Nothing, I promise you" I said, he pushes me off the wall, and walk back his brother

"What do you know" ask Sam

"The mother and child you were looking for, know where he is, because they are in the same place as he is" I said

"How do you know" ask Sam

"I just do, monster know thing, don't they dean" I said

Dean frowned" what are you" he asks

"We are known as wolves, men or women who change into wolves" I said

"Werewolves then" said dean "they are monster, change on the full moon" he said

"No, not werewolves, we can change whenever we want" I said

"Where are these so called mother and child" ask Sam

"Where the women said in the shop, the forest" I said

"Wait you hear that" said Sam

I nod "we are wolves" said spike

"Forest, which one" said Gabriel

"Follow us" said spike

"How can we trust you both" said dean

"Ask your angel if I am lying about me and my friend not going to hurt you or your brothers" I said

The hunter looked at their angel, the angels agreed and they agreed to shot us if we were lying.

**At the forest**

A little girl with brown hair, walk beside her mother.

"Look mummy, flowers" she said, run beside the entire flower that were flowing with life

"I know Hun, be careful" I said

She nods and smells the flower she likes.

I smiled; being a witch is very difficult for a child at this age.

'MUMMY!' the little girl screamed, she pointed toward a huge wolves coming out of nowhere

"Hun, standing behind me right now" I said, I now was looking the big rusty brown wolf standing in front of me.

_Maybe it's friendly_ I thought, but just as I thought that, somehow the wolf knew and snarled at me and Skye.

I walked back, and hit into a tree, hoping for help to come.

'I love you mummy" she whispers

"I love you too sweetheart" I whisper back as I close my eyes and waiting for our death for the evil wolf.

I hear a yelling, and a growling of challenging.

We were racing through the forest, if we didn't hurry, they would be done for, and this forest was allowed by my kind, the evil type of wolves.

_Change, change, change _the voice chanted in my head

I looked back at spike, nod, give him a sign I was changing and to guide the hunter to where they were.

I felt the change throughout my body, my bone broken to fit into my wolf form. I close my eyes and open them as soon as I knew I was in my true form.

I turned and looked the hunter and angel who were surprised as hell; I nod toward spike and run at my top speed, run toward the smell of Wiccan witches.

I push through the trees and bush, finally reach the place, I push and saw a rusty brown wolf, ready to take a meal out the witches.

I snarled at him and jump toward him and bite at his flanks, trying to weakling him.

He growled right back, he bite back; I jump to miss his teeth. I bite his stomach, pull him into the trees.

I hear the Winchester and spike come out the right time, now I just have to keep this asshole here and then kill him.

_Back off, that is my meal his_ voice filled my head

_They are mine witches, back off bitch _I growled as I jump on him again but he knew I was going to do that. He bites into my soft tissues under my stomach.

I cry out in pain, I was throwing back in a tree, the pain went through me, I hear a gasp behind me, and I looked and saw the little girl crying.

I looked her, and stood up, despise the pain and growled at my enemies.

I run at him and ripped into his stomach, he cries out in pain. He fought as the Winchester got the mother and little girl out of harms away.

I finally push him to the ground with all my strength and bite into his throat, end his breath with one bite.

I transformed back into my human form. The pain was overwhelming, I mangered to walk over to spike, to lean on, I held my wound.

I heard the women gasp, she looked at me, and she said one word

"Guardian" she said

**The next chapter will be a while but I hope you enjoy it.**

**If you like it please share this story with our friend or family **

**I would love more people to read my stories **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I couldn't post a chapter so soon. Writer's block grrr **

**Chapter 7 **

"Guardian" she gasped

Her daughter smiled "look mum special wolfy's coming to save us again"

I glared at her and turn my back on them, leaning on spike's hard chest

'You ok? "Ask spike

"What do you think? " I growled out, he flinched and glared at me

'Just asking asshole" he whisper to himself

I signed, and slow raised myself on to my own legs "sorry" I said, turn my eyes to the hunter and the angels who were currently watching us.

I walked off, spike followed.

**At bobby's house**

We watch at the wolf shifted and went away and hunted while we had to take care of the injured and scared witches that we were currently helping.

'So sweetie, what is your name' asks Joe; bring the little girl a cup of hot chocolate

The little smiled "my name is Skye and this is my mummy, Jane' she said

Joe laughed and puts her warm hand on the girl's hand 'well you have a nice name" she said

'what is your name?" ask Skye

"Well I am Joe" she said

'Nice name" she giggles

'Thank you" said Joe

'So sweetheart why you don't tell about those guardians your mum was talking about huh" asked Joe

'Well I am not supposed to tell anyone, but my mum told me that there was a legend about them and they were shape shifter. They were evil monster hurt this town ages ago and the guardian protect the town as did the town protect them as well. My mum told they had lived in peace for 300 year after that there was one night where there was a sight alone wolf in the middle of the night after that the guardian went off the off of the earth. Known as being all died but they aren't, we witches are connected to the guardian in a way my mum told me that we are connected as people and creature' said Skye

'Wow, that is one big story' said Joe

Skye nods

'Well let's go check on your mum huh" said Joe, she grabbed the little girl and walked her out of the room to where her mother was on the couch with a bandage on her arm.

'Is she ok? 'Ask Joe

Sam nods 'just a big cut that is all"

'Are they back yet?' asked Joe

Dean and Sam shook their heads

'Damn them' said Adam, who was sitting next to the mother, Jane

'So what kind of witches are you?' asked dean

"Dean!" all of the hunter's shouted

'Its fine, we are known as Wiccan witches, we are good kind witches, we get out energy force from the animal and plants around us. But we are connect to the creature known as the guardian, I don't know why but we seem more powerful around them and same with them as well' she said

They all nodded,

'well you two should get some rest, I will show you to your rooms" said Sam

'but I want to see the wolfy before I go" said Skye

'No sweetheart, in the morning "said Jane

"But mum..." said Skye

Joe kneeled in front of Skye 'hey how about I tell them that you want to talk to them" said Joe

She nods and smiles and race up the stair with her mother and Sam walking behind her.

Hour passed still no Lucas or spike.

Joe and Adam had already gone to bed, dean was sleeping on the couch and Sam was sitting reading a book while Gabriel and castiel stood at the window, watching and waiting.

The wolves still hadn't come back yet.

There on a valley, two wolves laid on some green, mossy grass. They watched at the moon brighter.

Their fur move and shined in the moonlight, both wolves signed at the sight.

**I can't believe there are still Wiccan witches left! **Said Lucas

**I know, but at least they know what we are, plus they could make us stronger, could have a chance of beating asshole rick! **Said Spike, growling at the name rick

**We aren't guardians, and you know it, we are monster, which might look and change like guardian but oh hell like we ever protect someone for that long **shouted Lucas, who stood up now and was now walking around in circle

**Dude calm down, I know ok, just we can try at least **said Spike

**And what getted are selves killed and a mother and her child as well **yelled Lucas, baring his teeth at Spike

Spike bared his teeth as well **don't pull that bullshit on me, Luca, you are for once in your wolf life, get your ass up and try for once, please brother we need this connection please **Pleaded Spike

Lucas finally gave up **fine, let's go back then, smartass **

Spike gave Lucas a wolfy grin and run off

Lucas barks and shakes his head before running after him.

**Well I am going to stop it there, sorry, hope you like that short chapter and hope it explain the meaning of what a guardian means in this story. I will try to finish the next chapter soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 **

Spike and Lucas got to the hunter's house at late midnight; they quickly shifted into human form and walked inside.

They saw only Sam and Gabriel sleeping on the couch and dean and cas were nowhere to be seen.

They then found Joe and Adam sleeping next to each other on a folded up bed, snuggling close together for warmth.

Spike smiles "look like little Joe and Adam are bit of cuddling bears" he whispers "I wonder what it is like to get cuddled" he said

Just as he said that, Lucas turns around and gives him a "are you serious" look. Spike smirked and winks at Lucas

'You know you want a nice little snuggled once in a while' he said, Lucas snorts and walk away from him, walk upstairs.

'You sleep with the mom, and no spike don't mean actually sleep with her" said Lucas

Spike smirked "don't worry, I only snuggled once a while" he walk off to the mother's room

Lucas shook's his head, and transform to his wolf form, and shook his newly formed fur and walk toward the little girl's room.

Lucas used his paws to open the half opened door, and walking in slowly, Skye was sleeping peaceful, and arms around a teddy bear the hunters must have giving her. I walk over and look at her for a couple of secs, before signing and lying down beside her.

I closed my eyes and sleep overcame me.

**In Lucas's Dream**

Lucas was running down a rundown road, his clothes were torn and covered in dirt.

He was running from a creature, he heard a growl from behind him which made him flinch and run even fast.

He soon found an empty building to hide and rest in, he sat on the wall, trying to get his breath back.

He looks at any wound he had one big bite on his stomach but another then that he had nothing.

He suddenly heard a loud bang; he sat still trying not to make any noise, his breathing start to quicken.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the last attack, he soon realized nothing was happening, he opened his eyes.

He saw the alpha, right in his front; grin and smiles, blood and flesh covered his mouth area.

He put his head right next to my ear and whisper

'I will find little fox, whether you like it or not" he grins and blows in my ear

"And then I am going to rip you and your little Wiccan witches apart" he starts to laugh as he bought back his arm and strike me in the chest.

**END OF DREAM**

Lucas jumped up from my space on Skye's floor, look around to find it was day time and that the little girl wasn't in bed.

Lucas sighs and wipes the sweat which had been created by his horrifying nightmare.

He stood and walks down the stair and look out the windows of upstairs to find spike in wolf form playing with Skye in back yard.

He smiles, and walks into the kitchen where dean, Joe, sam and Adam were who cooking breakfast.

'So nice sleep?" ask Joe

Lucas just nods, not wanting to tell her the truth and sits in one of the chairs.

'Do you always sleep beside those Wiccan witches?" ask dean, looking over to Lucas

Lucas shook his head "we haven't seen Wiccan witches in a while, most of them are ... dead" he said, voice start to crack

"Anyway I will go help Spike keep Skye entertain" said Lucas, walking outside

Lucas walks outside, sees all of the angel standing around, watching spike like a hawk

**Of course they don't trust us **Lucas though, growls softly

Jane was sitting on the bench, also watching her daughter and smiles at her laughter.

Lucas smiles at this and closes his eyes and feel the air and smell of the backyard.

He heard a bark and opens his eyes to see spike's wolf staring at him, a wolfy type of grin on his face.

"Wolfy" Skye screamed, runs down the tree she was climbing and hug Lucas's waist.

"Hello" said Lucas

"Where did you go last night, did you go and see your alpha" she asked, she had a big grin on her face. 'can I come with you next time pleaseeeeee" she asked

I froze, and he could feel her mother and the rest of the angels watching him.

"Well you see, we kind of are playing hide and seek with our alpha, ok" he said 'we can't see her, or we will ruin our game you see" he said, pat her head

"Oh awww ok" she said, she then grabs my hand and pull Lucas with her to the grass

"Can you turn into your wolfy too" she asked

He smiles and nods "stand back for sec ok" he said, watching as they both stay back

He closes and thinks of his wolf, he felt his bones start to break and unbreak into the form he wanted.

When he opened his eyes again, he look around to see everyone starting at him, he gave a wolfy bark to her and lick her finger, which made her laugh and giggles.

'look mummy, come his fur is very soft" she giggles out, wave her hand at her mum, who was walking toward us.

She kneed down "amazing" she said, as she pat through his fur which felt always felt amazing, human hands always did that type of stuff.

The angels start to move toward us as well. Two angel who were known as Lucifer and Balthazar came down on their knees as well.

The sudden movement of the angels coming near us triggers us to move away from the threat.

'shh it's ok wolfy, the angels won't hurt you" Skye said, she smiles at us

Spike growls in happiness **eheh angels want to touch us **

**Really? **Lucas look over to the angel who currently just watching us

Lucas slowly walked over and sat in front of the Balthazar angel and nudges his hands with my head.

The angel soon moves and pat and rubbed his head and ear and fur.

Lucas starts to purr and cuddled the angel's hand which made him smile.

He looked over to see the same thing happening to Spike

**OK angel's hands are gift to us **said Spike, who purr and nudge luci's hand more

Lucas mental agrees with Spike.

This happen for a few more minutes before dean and the rest of the hunter came in and yelled food's ready.

That left Lucas and Spike outside

**You hungry? **Ask Lucas to Spike

He shook his head

**Me either **Lucas said

The Wiccan witches, angels and hunter eat while Lucas and Spike stay in wolf form outside.

They finish in 30 minutes and Skye ran outside to play with us again.

Everything seemed perfect, no pain, no fear, not anything just peace for once.

Lucas and Spike suddenly stop in their place and froze

'What's wrong wolfy's?' asked Skye

Then everyone stops at they heard howls in the distance coming closer.

'Shit" said dean 'Sam, Adam get them inside" he said pointing at Jane and Skye

Lucas moved forward and snarling at one spot, he was soon join by Spike's snarling as well

The hunter got their guns out and points them in the same direction of the snarling

Something suddenly jumps out of the bush and jump forward at the wolves.

**THE END lol just joking, I had to end it there sorry so please wait for the next chapter to see what happens and reviews as well please **


End file.
